


Некоторые тайны семьи Хоу

by Herr_Tatzelwurm



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Angst, F/M, Incest, Pedophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-10
Updated: 2012-12-10
Packaged: 2017-11-20 19:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/588836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Tatzelwurm/pseuds/Herr_Tatzelwurm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Писалось по заявке: «Совсем небратские чувства к сестре вынудили Рэндона Хоу отправить старшего сына за море. Когда Натаниэль возвращается, Делайла уже замужем. Что будет делать Натаниэль, отвечает ли на его чувства Делайла и чем закончится эта история - пусть решает автор».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Некоторые тайны семьи Хоу

**Author's Note:**

> Присутствует некоторые элементы авторского допущения - Томас и Делайла - двойняшки (раз уж они одинаково на пару лет младше Кусланда), а мать Натаниэля неваррийка. Разница в возрасте у Натаниэля и Делайлы — шесть с половиной лет.

Писем из Ферелдена Натаниэль не получал уже несколько лет. Источником новостей ему служили беженцы. Новости, правда, были аховые: каждый норовил поговорить о наболевшем. О бедах, разбитой судьбе, о военном положении в стране; о том, что эрл Рэндон Хоу получил титул тейрна Хайевера и стал правой рукой регента Логейна; что эта парочка спасает и губит Ферелден одновременно. В целом, обычные противоречивые слухи. 

Но не так давно Натаниэль повстречал в трактире странного малого. Рыжеволосого, смутно знакомого молодого воина, с печатью обречённости на лице. Парень отличался от остальных беженцев. Чуть опустившийся, с дорогим оружием и бронёй, но при себе — лишь тощая котомка и ни медяка в кармане. Словно он бежал не от войны, а от самого себя. 

Натаниэль угостил странного незнакомца выпивкой и обедом, невзначай завёл разговор о политике. Идеальный способ узнать новости. Все такие разговоры неизменно сводились к Логейну, а там и до Хоу недалеко. Чутьё не подвело.

Марк много чего рассказал о Логейне, и не меньше — про Хоу. И если ненависть Марка к Логейну лишь слегка удивляла (разговоры о предательстве и загадочной гибели короля Кайлана успели надоесть всем), то новость об убийстве тейрна Хоу Натаниэля шокировала. Он напряжённо вслушивался в рассказ Марка, информированного куда больше, чем казалось на первый взгляд. 

— Поверь мне… Семью Хоу в покое не оставят. Волку нужна кровь. И эта… ик!... сука Анора будет ему давать… В смысле, кровь! В начале лишит семью Хоу всех прав, а потом Кусланд… ик!... их вырежет. — Заплетающийся голос Марка набатом звучал в ушах Натаниэльа. И что-то ему подсказывало, что воин верит в свои слова.   
— Останови его. — Марк поднял на собутыльника неожиданно трезвые глаза. — Останови.   
И вырубился. 

Уходя, Натаниэль трясущимися руками запихнул свой кошель в карман Марку.   
Позднее он жалел о своей щедрости, но в тот момент это казалось необходимым. Словно награда дурному вестнику могла отвести несчастье. 

Суеверие не сработало. 

Предсказания Марка сбылись - королева передала эрлинг Амарантайн Серым Стражам и объявила всех Хоу лишёнными чести и достоинства. 

Натаниэль Хоу никогда не планировал возвращаться в Ферелден. Он не знал, рада ли будет его видеть сестра, и есть ли у него вообще моральное право её искать, но он обязан был её защитить от гнева Кусланда.

***

Горячий лёд, сухая вода, холодный огонь, семья Хоу…

Не было никакой семьи Хоу. Никогда. Были люди, которые играли свои роли на публике и ненавидели друг друга.   
Отцу пришлось предать своего деда Тарлетона, как он говорил — «отказаться» — от деспотичного и сварливого старика, жениться на деньгах, терпеть родственников жены, презрительно относящихся к древности рода Хоу. Улыбаться им в лицо, а потом отыгрываться на жене.  
Мать — не слишком красивая женщина, чьи мотивы и чувства остались для Натаниэля загадкой. Почему она согласилась на заведомо несчастный брак с человеком, который её ненавидит? Зачем ложилась с ним в постель и рожала ему детей?   
А бабка, мать матери — одно имя которой превращало их с отцом жизнь в кошмар? Натаниэль был готов поклясться, что ни разу не видел улыбки на её лице, а известия о её приезде повергали его в панику. Хотелось малодушно спрятаться в авварских катакомбах под крепостью, сбежать юнгой к контрабандистам, куда угодно. Лишь бы не видеть эти брезгливо поджатые губы и вечно недовольный взгляд.

Сам Натаниэль тоже не был счастлив. За кем бы ни оказалось последнее слово в родительской ссоре — в итоге проигравший отыгрывался на нём. Словно Натаниэль был заложником родительской ненависти. 

Так что единственной «семьёй» для Натаниэля Хоу были брат и сестра. И то, пока Томас не уяснил для себя, что старший брат не любим матерью, и не стал сторониться его. 

Томас мёртв, мёртв уже год как, и о его судьбе можно не беспокоиться.   
Но Делайла… его милая Делайла… как она среагирует на его возвращение?  
Восемь лет — долгий срок.

***

Натаниэля и мать, и отец считали неудачным ребёнком — и говорили об этом в голос, не скрываясь.  
Он не показывал вида, когда слышал обидное: «Ах, что вы говорите? Ему посчти шесть и ни одна гончая не подпустила его к щенкам?», «Он такой слабак, что не может толком натянуть лук!», «Зачем только учить такого косолапого фехтованию?»

Он быстро выучил, что показывать свою слабость — лишь способ вызвать раздражение. Он пытался сбежать — его находили и наказывали, хотел стать лучше — его старания не ценили. Натаниэль считал себя самым несчастным на свете. Пока не родились Томас и Делайла. С их появлением матери стало не до него. 

Двойняшки росли, родители снова стали ругаться. Но Натаниэлю было теперь куда сбежать. Малышам становилось страшно, что папа и мама ругаются, они плакали, они прятались. Натаниэль находил и успокаивал их. Ведь когда заботишься о ком-то — не так страшно самому.

***

Ему было десять, двойняшкам — почти пять. Натаниэль любил вспоминать это время.  
Учёба давалась нелегко, но, зубря наизусть хронику, уставая насмерть на тренировочной площадке, он знал, что стоит вечером заглянуть в детскую, как маленькая Делайла набежит с радостным воплем и уронит его на ковёр. В рот Натаниэлю засунут обязательную липкую конфету, и требовательно вывалят с пяток поломанных кукол, которым сррррррочно! (именно «срррррочно» — она всегда так говорила) требуется уделить внимание. Томас будет сосредоточенно сопеть в ухо, разглядывая процесс починки, а Делайла, пользуясь, что у старшего брата заняты руки, детским гребешком станет расчёсывать ему волосы и незаметно заплетать косички. Пытаться, по крайней мере.

Натаниэль никогда не обижался, что сестрёнка именно его заставляла чинить сломанные игрушки. Это было своеобразным вызовом — иногда Натаниэлю казалось, что вредная малявка специально разбирает их таким образом, чтобы над внешне несерьёзной поломкой старшему брату приходилось хорошенько потрудиться. Ну а если кукол чинил отцовский механик, Делайла теряла к ним интерес.

***

Время шло. Через три года, с появлением в Башне новых учителей для Томаса (специально приглашённых, что вдвойне было обидно!) Натаниэлю стало совсем невмоготу. В Башне к нему относились по-человечески только трое — его нянюшка Ариана, старый эльф-садовник и сержант Вэрел.

Первая заменила Натаниэлю мать, эльф просто сочувствовал подрастающему мальчишке и угощал его ягодами и горячим чаем. Чай был бледным и практически безвкусным, они пили его из треснутых глиняных кружек, сидя в сарае на перевёрнутых тачках. Но зато можно было послушать рассказы о Мэрике и войне с Орлеем. Вэрел же был его первым учителем и Натаниэль по привычке бегал к нему за советами и с просьбами помочь разобраться в чём-либо. Пусть сержант был строг и часто таскал молодого господина за уши, но он всегда находил время, чтобы поговорить с тринадцатилетним парнем.

Самое неприятное - к Делайле приставили камеристку-дуэнью, суровую неваррийку с тяжёлым взглядом. Старая дева гоняла юного Хоу от комнат Делайлы, дескать — нечего такому оболтусу вертеться возле невинного дитяти. Словно в желании брата побыть рядом с сестрой было что-то преступное… Поэтому приходилось идти на всяческие хитрости, чтобы повидаться. 

Они проводили вместе почти всё время, которое могли улучить. Делайла была особенной девочкой. Она с удовольствием слушала рассказы Натаниэля о всяких диковинках, жаловалась, что на уроках её заставляют сидеть смирно, и никогда не осуждала Натаниэля, если он был в плохом настроении или хотел просто выплакаться. В такие минуты она молча садилась рядом и, обняв, гладила брата по голове.

Не смотря на значительную разницу в возрасте, ему было легко и нескучно с сестрой. Она умела не только слушать, но и задавать правильные вопросы, поддерживая его интерес к разговору. Натаниэль даже приходил в замешательство — в чём тут дело? Это он так хорошо объясняет, что его понимает даже семилетний ребёнок? Или на Делайле сказывается облагораживающее влияние дуэньи, обучающей девочку манерам и этикету? Или — самое простое и неприятное объяснение — может, он самом деле туповат по сравнению с двойняшками?

***

На Собрания Земель отпрысков знатных семей принято вывозить с восьми лет. Так что за пять лет выездов Натаниэль привык к Собраниям, и даже обзавёлся приятелями. Рэндон ещё не решил, на ком он женит старшего сына, а вот жених для Делайлы был определён с первого же выезда в Денерим.

Юный Кусланд, нахальный одиннадцатилетний сопляк, с братом которого Натаниэль по-дружески переписывался. Мерзкий мальчишка брезгливо морщился вслед Делайле, самой очаровательной девочке среди присутствующих, передразнивал её и дёргал за ленты в косах. Натаниэлю постоянно хотелось зажать его в уголке и под шумок свернуть худую цыплячью шею. 

А когда Натаниэль подслушал, что Брайс и Элеонора Кусланды посмеиваются над стремлением Рендона Хоу породнится с ними, то понял, почему отец остро реагирует на всё, что касается Хайевера. Натаниэль решил для себя, что желание отца искоренить вековой конфликт Хоу и Кусландов — дурацкая затея. Что хоть разбейся, но Кусланды останутся напыщенными уродами. 

Больше Натаниэль не написал Фергюсу ни одного письма.

***

Делайле было десять. Они виделись всё реже. Натаниэль скоро исполнялось 16-ть, и он почти всё время проводил с отцом в разъедах по эрлингу. Делайлу обучали языкам, литературе, экономике, искусству управлению поместьем. Отец с маниакальным упорством готовил её к венцу тейрны, давая ей образование, достойное второй по положению даме в Ферелдене.

У Натаниэля было двойственное отношение к этому браку.

Он то отчаянно хотел, чтобы эта затея провалилась, ведь Делайла была слишком хороша для Айдена. То так же отчаянно желал этой свадьбы, потому что она много значила для отца. Натаниэль почти жалел его, убеждённого, что если Брайс Кусланд в самом деле назовёт наследником Хайевера не Фергюса, а Айдена, то помолвка будущего тейрна с ненаследующей эрлинг Делайлой останется в силе. Даже страшно было вспоминать, во что вылился гнев отца, когда тейрн сказал, что Айден, когда вырастет, волен будет сам выбрать себе невесту. Конечно, это не было официальным отказом от невыгодной Хайеверу партии, но…

Сам Натаниэль был на сто процентов уверен, что ему венца эрла не видать, как своих ушей, но и Делайле титул эрлессы тоже не достанется. Рэндон Хоу желал примирения с Кусландами, но не до такой степени, что бы отдавать им в качестве приданного Амарантайн. Хватит с них того, что их род узурпировал Хайевер, изначально принадлежащий Хоу. Все говорили, что следующим эрлом Амарантайнским будет Томас. Разговор на эту тему они с отцом не поднимали, но Натаниэль спокойно принял бы любое решение отца и Рэндон молчаливо одобрял эту поддержку. В конце концов, из Томаса действительно получится куда лучший эрл. Натаниэлю хватало обещания отца передать ему командование гарнизоном крепости.

***

За тот год, когда он фактически был оруженосцем отца и постоянно находился на расстоянии вытянутой руки, Натаниэль гораздо лучше его узнал. Странное дело — Рэндон в Башне Бдения и Рэндон в Амарантайне или в Чёрном лесу — это два разных человека. Словно родовое поместье давило на отца своей каменной громадой.

Поездки были хороши всем, кроме одного — Натаниэль безумно скучал по сестре. Ему не хватало её смеха, её задумчивых взглядов поверх книги, которые он ловил, быстро оглянувшись на галерею.  
Натаниэль с тоской вспоминал о чудачествах за обедом: мать и отец, что бы лишний раз не встречаться друг с другом, частенько приказывали подавать обед в своих комнатах. Томас, пользуясь отсутствием родителей, сваливал еду в миску и убегал к щенкам на псарню. Зала оставалась в их полном распоряжении. Натаниэль ел быстро, как солдат, а Делайла — как положено благородной даме, чинно и аккуратно. Натаниэль тогда выгонял слуг, брал на себя роль то ли шута, то ли паладина и, паясничанья, прислуживал Делайле. 

Вне крепости он мучился от бессонницы — не хватало ночных прогулок по галереям, разговоров. В условленное время Натаниэль залезал в окно сестры, помогал одеться побыстрее (Делайла шутила, что он в этом деле опытнее её камеристки), и уводил любоваться на звезды и Луну. Впрочем, чаще они тайком гуляли на лугах за Башней Бдения — если посты караула стояли так, что не мешали им воспользоваться тайным ходом. 

Натаниэля тянуло в крепость, словно канатом. Он тосковал так явно, что отец однажды в шутку спросил, не умудрился ли он влюбиться в какую-либо девицу из гарнизона? Но ответ сына выслушать не удосужился. В любом случае, соври Натаниэль «да», ничего бы не изменилось. Рэндон Хоу давно уже старался как можно больше проводить время в Денериме или в Амарантайне, но не в собственном доме.

***

То, что Рэндон не был верен матери, Натаниэль знал давно, и не мог его осуждать. Натаниэль сам не был девственником, и пока не испытывал желание переспать с одной и той же девушкой дважды. А мысль о женитьбе повергала его в дрожь, потому что интересно и спокойно ему было только рядом с Делайлой, и никакой другой девушки, подобной сестре, он пока не встречал. Так зачем же, подобно отцу, связывать себя узами брака с неизвестно кем, что бы томиться от скуки и при первой же возможности бежать из дома?

Натаниэль даже задумывался, почему отец не разведётся с матерью, но как-то сам сообразил, что в таком случае мать заберёт с собой приданое — и Делайлу с Томасом. 

Если деньги Натаниэлю в том возрасте казались незначимыми — то перспектива разлучения с двойняшками испугала его настолько, что Натаниэль по приезду домой почти ластился к матери, пытаясь загладить раздражительность отца. Дурная была идея.

***

Кошмар пришёл, когда Делайле исполнилось одиннадцать.

Образ Делайлы стал преследовать его по ночам. Натаниэль просыпался в холодном поту и молился, чтобы изгнать непристойные мысли. Молитвы не помогали, и он бился головой о стену, чтобы выбить воспоминания о маленькой неразвитой груди, о перепачканных чернилами пальчиках, блуждающих по его телу, о губах, оставляющих влажную цепочку поцелуев на его животе, о полудетских бёдрах, которые хотелось развести и целовать, целовать, целовать…

После первого такого сна хотелось повеситься.  
Он чувствовал себя так, словно его облили помоями. Казалось, что все обвиняюще показывают на него пальцами, будто у него на лбу написано, отчего у него горят щёки и льются слёзы.   
От утреннего поцелуя сестры Натаниэль отшатнулся, как от удара плетью. 

Через месяц, когда Натаниэль понял, что мучительные сны не пройдут сами собой, он сначала очень осторожно расспросил Ариану о демонических искушениях. Нельзя сказать, что её рассказ о Тени, показывающей смертному его тайные желания, успокоили молодого человека. Думать, что это демон пытается свести его с ума, было как-то спокойнее, чем знать, что это он такой извращенец, который подспудно желает совратить родную малолетнюю сестру. Потом, так же осторожно, Натаниэль попробовал поговорить со стариком-садовником. Соврал, что видел в публичном доме незнакомца, который вёл наверх девочку-подростка, дочку местной прислуги. Садовник едва не подавился от отвращения, сказал, что «в публичных домах всё, конечно, по-другому, не как у людей, ежели по согласию, то может, и ничего… Но таких охочих до детей уродов, надо как в деревнях — забивать вилами насмерть…»

***

От ночных кошмаров Натаниэль осунулся, потом зачастил в Амарантайн, а точнее — в бордели. И в городской, для чистой публики, и тот, что в предместьях, для людей попроще — путешественников да контрабандистов. Стало только хуже.  
Относительно невинные сны про то, как он раздевает и целует тело сестры, сменились на те, где невинная Делайла была развратнее портовых шлюх. Контраст чистоты девичьих глаз и чужих грязных слов, которых она никогда бы не произнесла, сжигал изнутри. Достаточно было взглянуть на сестру и некстати вспомнить ночной морок, как в штанах становилось тесно и ещё острее хотелось удавиться.

Проще было избегать Делайлу. Точнее, нет, не проще — к сестре Натаниэля тянуло всё сильнее. Но после одного случая он просто боялся к ней подходить. В тот день Натаниэль вынужден был находиться дома, дожидаясь очередного распоряжения отца. Он скуки он спустился в сад. Сестра вышивала, сидя на скамеечке в тени амарантов.   
— Тебе нравится? — тихо спросила она, заметив его тень.  
Натаниэль шагнул поближе, что бы рассмотреть вышивку, и их колени соприкоснулись. Делайле пришлось поднять голову. А Натаниэль понял, что ещё мгновение — и он запустит руку в волосы сестры и прижмёт её лицо к своему паху, чтобы хоть как-то унять болезненное желание, которые он испытывал, глядя на её губы.

Нет смысла ходить к шлюхам. Они не помогут.   
Да ещё и сержант Вэрел прознал, «зачем» и, главное, «куда» зачастил в Амарантайн молодой господин и разве что за уши не оттаскал по старой памяти. А потом вдвоём с лекарем пугал Натаниэля непотребными заболеваниями, от которых не всякий целитель Круга избавит.

***

Как бы Натаниэлю хотелось, чтобы это тоже было сном…

_— Ты разлюбил меня, братик?  
Натаниэль замер с резцом в руках. Делайла подкралась со спины, обняла его, уткнувшись носом в шею. _

_— Нет, что ты…_  
— Ты меня избегаешь. Уходишь, когда я прихожу. Не разговариваешь больше. Смотришь странно, словно я тебя обидела.  
— Нет-нет, милая. Как же я могу тебя разлюбить? Наоборот, я тебя люблю сильно-сильно.  
— Ты меня обманываешь. Я знаю, почему ты такой.   
— Почему, милая? — осторожно спросил Натаниэль.   
— Ты влюбился в другую девочку, и не знаешь, как ей сказать! — выпалила Делайла.  
— Гхм, — закашлялся Натаниэль, — почти угадала. И что ты посоветуешь? Написать ей письмо?   
— Зачем? Лучше подойти и поцеловать!  
Тёплое дыхание щекотало шею, действовало одуряюще. Ему и так хотелось схватить Делайлу в охапку и поцеловать — проверить, насколько отличаются сны от реальности. Натаниэль до боли в пальцах стиснул деревяшку. 

_— Да-да-да! Девушек надо целовать, иначе они не понимают, — многозначительно прошептала Делайла._  
— Но… Милая, я не думаю, что это хорошая идея… Это всё так сложно…  
— А я тебя научу! — воскликнула девочка и, проскользнув под локтём, плюхнулась брату на колени.   
— Эй! Что ж ты творишь? У меня же тут всё в обрезках металла! А ну давай слезай! — Натаниэль попытался силой ссадить сестру, но та проворно сцепила ноги вокруг его талии и обвила шею руками.   
— Нет-нет-нет! Теперь я учитель, делай, что я скажу! — засмеялась девочка. 

_Натаниэль перевернул резак лезвием в ладонь, чтобы случайно не оцарапать малявку, зажмурился и старался думать о самых мерзких вещах — о висельниках, о расколотых стрелами черепах, о …  
Прижавшийся к его губам ротик оказался неожиданностью. Натаниэль поднял веки — Делайла сосредоточенно смотрела ему в глаза и целовала. Делайла сама его целовала! Совершенно не как во сне, но Натаниэль был в шоке и боялся шевельнуться. Наконец, девочка вздохнула и отодвинулась._

_— Не хочу тебя огорчать, братик, — скептически произнесла она, вытерев рот ладонью, — но целоваться ты не умеешь. Вообще. Придётся тебя учить._  
— Не надо меня учить! — запротестовал Нат.  
— Надо! — тоном, в котором узнавались интонации матери, ответила Делайла. — Стыд и позор! Наследник дома Хоу не умеет целоваться! Сколько тебе лет?! А если бла-бла-бла узнает? Что скажут банны бла-бла-бла и бла-бла-бла?  
— Вот именно, а если кто-нибудь узнает? Такого наговорят… — пробормотал Натаниэль, пытаясь оглянуться на дверь - вдруг не закрыта? Делайла по-прежнему мешала, хватая за уши и щёки, настойчиво заставляя его смотреть только на себя.   
— Именно! Ты придёшь целовать свою девушку, она узнает, что целоваться ты не умеешь! И прогонит тебя! И всем расскажет! Папа с мамой об этом узнают, опять будут ругаться… И ты станешь переживать ещё больше, братик! Так что открой рот, не спорь с учителем!   
— Ну, уж нет! — возмутился Натаниэль. — Делать мне больше нечего, чем с малявкой целоваться. Ты же моя сестра.   
— И именно поэтому я никому никогда не скажу, что ты не умеешь целоваться!  
— Да умею я!  
— Не умеешь! Не умеешь!  
— Умею! И вообще, слезай с меня!  
— Не умеешь! Не умеешь! Докажи! Докажи!  
Делайла радостно тормошила брата, наслаждаясь его вниманием и соскучившись по объятьям. А Натаниэля сейчас волновало только одно — удержать под контролем бунтующий организм.   
Он попытался встать, чтобы избавиться от играющего с огнём от ребёнка, но девочка с радостным визгом ещё теснее прижалась к нему, и пришлось резко сесть. Так хотя бы было легче скрыть от Делайлы своё возбуждение. 

_— Это плохая игра. Брысь! У меня тут вообще-то инструменты разложены!_  
Делайла надула губки и прижалась щекой к его щеке, обиженно сопя в ухо.   
— Вот видишь, ты говоришь, что любишь меня, и тут же прогоняешь. Плохой братик, плохой! Тебе плохо со мной. Ты приезжаешь и днями из мастерской не влезаешь, всё с луками возишься…   
— Глупости. Конечно же, мне с тобой хо...  
Делайла опять обвела его вокруг пальца. Усыпила бдительность и поцеловала, умудрившись протиснуть ему в рот свой острый язычок. Действовала им она слюняво и неуклюже, но весьма неплохо для девчонки, от которой ни на шаг не отходит бдительная дуэнья.   
— Найду того, кто тебя этому научил — убью, — пообещал Натаниэль, не прерывая поцелуя. Кажется, в тот момент он не шутил.   
— Так я тебе и сказала! — Прикусив зубами его нижнюю губу, прошептала Делайла. — Ты почаще уезжай, вообще мою свадьбу пропустишь. 

_Натаниэль едва потерял голову. Он твердил себе — ещё чуть-чуть и я прогоню бедовую девчонку, ещё совсем чуть-чуть… Он гладил плечи, бёдра сестры, незаметно сжимал в ладонях её попку сквозь ткань юбки. Делайла закрыла глаза и старательно делала с его языком нечто неописуемое, отчего Натаниэля жмурил глаза и едва не терял рассудок от удовольствия…_

_— Ой. — Делайла на мгновение замерла и снова поёрзала попкой. — А что это у тебя в кармане …такое?_

***

У сестры был какой-то болезненный интерес к его анатомии.  
Пользуясь её наивностью, Натаниэль в тот день отоврался, что он «особенный», что «эта штука» очень болезненно на всё реагирует, и ни в коем случае к ней нельзя ни прижиматься, ни трогать руками. И уж тем более никто не должен знать о том, что она у него есть.

Недолго же длилось её неведенье, при наличии неплохой библиотеки и таинственного воздыхателя, который посмел учить одиннадцатилетнюю девочку целоваться. 

Уже через две недели она тайком залезла к нему через окно и печальным голосом сообщила ему, что он обманщик. Что он не особенный, что _penis erectio_ происходит у всех мужчин, и лгать ей, говоря, что ей нельзя трогать «эту штуку» — было его стороны порядочным свинством. 

Натаниэль хотел было не дать сестре трогать себя — но она тогда сказала, что всем расскажет, что он взрослый парень, а целуется преотвратно. Ему пришлось сдаться. Натаниэль выбрал меньшее зло: лучше он позволит сестре удовлетворить своё любопытство, чем будет объяснять, почему ей нельзя смотреть на обнажённого брата. Потому что следующее, что пришлось бы объяснять — почему им нельзя было целоваться в губы, и что нормальный человек не должен моментально возбуждаться от прикосновения родной сестры. 

Максимум, что он позволял делать Делайле — играть со своим членом. Натаниэль запрещал ей раздеваться, не говорил ничего, не учил — боялся, что если он в этот момент скажет хоть что-то вслух, он обязательно проговорится, как ему приятны её забавы. Или, что хуже - сделает то, о чём будет жалеть. 

Но время шло, и умная девочка прекрасно читала реакции Натаниэля и вскоре вила из него веревки.

***

Ей было двенадцать, ему - почти восемнадцать. Его скоро должны были посвятить в рыцари, надо было думать о свадьбе, присматривать невесту. Но его мысли занимало совсем другое.  
Маленькие груди, которые прятались в ладонь, как яблочки, стоило запустить руку в лиф нового, "почти взрослого" платья.  
Перепачканные чернилами пальцы, которые блуждали по его телу под рубашкой, заставляя волноваться — вдруг, когда эти пальчики направят его член в девичий рот, дверь в библиотеку распахнётся и кто-нибудь их увидит?  
Губы, оставляющие влажную цепочку засосов на его животе, складывающихся в раздражающие Натаниэля цветочки и сердечки.  
Полудетские бёдра, которые сами раскрывались для его поцелуев, тонкие, изящные, хрупкие, настойчивые... Так и норовящие прижаться к члену, невинно потереться влажной промежностью о головку, усыпляя бдительность и улучая момент, чтобы насесть на него, соединиться по-настоящему.  
— Давай сделаем это, — говорила Делайла, целуя и дразня брата.  
— Нет, — не соглашался Натаниэль, — подрасти хотя бы год-два.  
Делайла хмурилась, ластилась, но Натаниэль с ожесточённым упорством не давал сестре распрощаться с девственностью. Словно это было той границей, которая отделяла его от мерзавцев, которых порядочные люди забивают вилами до смерти. Но он опасался, что и этот бастион скоро будет потерян.

Натаниэль был готов удавить любого, кто смотрел вслед сестре больше секунды. Делайла недавно опрокинула супницу на леди Эвелину, которую Натаниэль в шутку назвал своей возможной невестой. Совершенно случайно, конечно же. Она вообще становилась невозможно стеснительной и неловкой рядом с ровесницами Натаниэльа, то наступая им на ноги, то на подол платья, а на следующий день вела себя, как взъярённая кошка — шипела, царапалась и кусалась. 

Сны, кстати, больше не снились.

***

Близость сыграла дурную шутку.  
Когда у Делайлы начались женские «дела», она первым делом примчалась с этой бедой не к дуэнье, а к Натаниэлю. А когда дуэнья спросила, откуда девочка знает, что делать — Делайла случайно проговорилась, кто её успокоил и научил.  
Церберша ничего не сказала, но на всякий случай доложила матери.

Та тоже не одобряла тесной дружбы дочери с первенцем.   
За Делайлой стали присматривать более внимательно, всё-таки она с каждым месяцем становилась всё более привлекательной девушкой, а в гарнизоне крепости было слишком много ветреных голов. Мало ли что?

И надо же было так случиться, что однажды мать собственноручно застала их в часовне — в недвусмысленной позе - Натаниэль с приспущенными штанами гладил Делайлу по волосам, а она, опустившись перед ним на колени, облизывала его член, точно сладкий леденец.

***

Огласки удалось избежать.

Отец затащил его тайным ходом в подземелье и избил так, что Натаниэль под конец уже прощался с жизнью. Позже, после частичного выздоровления, Натаниэль узнал, что мать скоропостижно скончалась, а Делайлу тем же днём сержант Вэрел увез в Денерим. 

Рэндон никогда больше не заговаривал с ним. Распоряжения отец отдавал через Томаса — письмами. В одном из них был приказ выучить изложенные в тексте обстоятельства смерти матери и своего избиения. Оказывается, официальная версия случившегося — на неё было совершенно покушение, которое Натаниэль пытался предотвратить, рискуя собственной жизнью, но неудачно. 

Он не задал отцу ни одного вопроса — всё так было ясно. Кроме одного — почему отец оставил его в живых?

Дальше было длительное разбирательство по завещанию матери, делёж имущества между Рэндоном и его тёщей, переговоры, переговоры, переговоры.   
Бабка требовала поделить детей — отдать ей Делайлу и Томаса, и оставить Рэндону первенца. Но сошлись, что для стабильности бизнеса в семье Хоу останется Делайла, как прямая наследница капитала семьи матери и кандидатка на брак с младшим отпрыском тейрна Кусланда. А Натаниэль, как наследник эрлинга Амарантайн, отправится к бабке в Неварру, для «завершения обучения». 

«Мы заложники интриг», — понимал Натаниэль, собираясь. Его убрали, как шахматную фигуру с доски, разменяв при гамбите.   
Писем не писал — не кому. Отцу на него теперь наплевать, Томасу — тоже. Писем Делайле не предадут. Больше его ничего не держало в Ферелдене.

***

Он действительно не думал о возвращении в Ферелден. Кому он там нужен? Делайле? Не смешно. Пройдёт пара лет, Делайла вырастет и влюбится в кого-то более достойного. Потом выйдет замуж и противоестественная связь с братом выветрится из головы.

В крушении его жизни радовало только одно - бабка прогадала дважды.   
Первый раз, когда Рэндон Хоу всучил ей вместо двойняшек неугодного сына, второй — когда Натаниэль сбежал из Неварры в Вольную Марку. Он за восемь лет побывал и наёмником, и оруженосцем, даже один раз пришлось связаться с Воронами, на память о чем достался трофей — антиванский лук. Посмотрел почти на все города по побережью Недремлющего моря, и на Орлей, и Антиву, собственно. В Марке ему нравилось больше всего — если не считать рабства — законы и нравы были вполне ферелденские. 

Натаниэль даже купил домик в Киркволле. Маленький, на самой окраине Верхнего города, но довольно далеко от порта и от плавилен. Уезжая, он оставил этот домик под присмотром Марка. Впрочем, на домоуправительные способности Марка он особо не рассчитывал — за время их знакомства бывший воин растерял весь лоск и так увлёкся спиртным, что ему самому требовался присмотр. Но как бы не сочувствовал Натаниэль Марку, он не мог ждать, сложа руки, когда Делайле угрожала опасность.

***

Делайла как сквозь землю провалилась, покинув Башню Бдения с началом Мора. Натаниэль безрезультатно искал её уже несколько месяцев… Узнал только, что она вышла замуж.

Потом… Много чего случилось потом.   
Смерть Арианы, его Посвящение в Серые Стражи, Глубинные тропы и порождения тьмы…

Теперь он снова изредка ночует в Башне Бдения. В своей постели. В постели Делайлы спит остроухая злая эльфийка. Он по-прежнему в постоянных разъездах по эрлингу, только на расстоянии вытянутой руки от него не отец, а тот самый мальчишка с цыплячей шеей, которого хотелось удавить десять лет назад. Вымахал, что твой лось. Хорошо хоть, Вашим Величеством не приказывает назвать.

У них сложные отношения. Кусланд в горячке едва его не повесил, когда только увидел. Сказал, что Рэндон Хоу вырезал замок Хайевер, и убийство эрла было справедливым правосудием. У Натаниэля было на этот счёт своё мнение, но он его не озвучивал. Во-первых, его жизнь была в руках Айдена, во вторых, как бы он не любил отца, ему уже не поможешь. 

Натаниэля по-прежнему тянуло в Башню Бдения, словно канатом.  
Старый садовник-эльф, чудом переживший и Мор, и нападения порождений тьмы, пообещал раздобыть через знакомых в Торговой гильдии адрес мужа Делайлы. 

Натаниэль ждал этой встречи. Ждал и боялся.  
Восемь лет — долгий срок. Она могла возненавидеть его.   
Могла по-прежнему ... любить?

Натаниэль не знал — какому из этих чувств он был бы рад больше.


End file.
